


"Sorry Iggy, I couldn't buy a ring, so I took my dad's."

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gladdy let him have it, Gladio stole his daddios ring, Gladnis, I know he wants it, I love how it starts, I'd pay to watch them sex each other, I'll stop with the tags now, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, and gave it to Ignis, bad detailed smut, bang bang all over hiMMM, bang bang into the ig, harder daddy, i'm so sorry again, it's gets really gay at the end because the bang, moan, nice, oh la la, oh yeah, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: What started off as a small childhood thing turned into something big between Gladiolus and Ignis.





	"Sorry Iggy, I couldn't buy a ring, so I took my dad's."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first time writing smut and it's not even smut

Ignis looked at the boy, blushing when he realized that this boy he was staring at noticed that he was indeed staring. Ignis' eyes shyed away, and he started dangling his right foot behind him and clasped both of his hands together when he noticed that his crush was approaching him. 

"Um.. H-hello, Gladio." Ignis shyly said, looking up at him with a small smile that conveyed way too much emotion for Ignis.

Gladiolus grinned bigly, "Hi Iggy, I wanna show you something, come with me." 

Gladiolus reached out his hand for Ignis to take, and after a moment of blushing hard and thinking hard, Ignis took his hand, and Gladiolus lead him to the Citadel's gardens. After a few moments of silence, Ignis nervously adjusted his glasses and spoke, 

"So um- wh-what are we doing here?" 

Gladiolus beamed at Ignis, and got down on one knee. 

"Iggy, when we get big and older, I wanna marry you." Gladiolus slipped something shiny out of his pocket, which Ignis soon saw was a ring. Ignis gasped loudly, putting both of his hands to his face. Ignis started squealing, and he found himself running to Gladiolus and hugged him tightly. When Ignis pulled away, he was bouncing up and down with anticipation. 

Gladiolus still had that smile on his face, then spoke in his 'manly dad voice' as he called it, "Ignis Stupeo Scientia." 

Ignis grinned bigly and felt tears prick at his eyes, "Yes?" 

"Will you promise to marry me when we get older and bigger?" Ignis nodded quickly, and after a few seconds of doing so, he covered his face to hide the fact that he was crying. 

Gladiolus quickly got up and ran to Ignis, and pulled his arms down, "Iggy? Iggy why are you crying?" 

Ignis looked up at Gladiolus, "I'm just so happy." He sobbed, throwing his arms around the nine year old. 

"Well, you shouldn't be.." 

"Huh..?" Ignis looked up at the boy, confused. 

Gladiolus was now blushing deeply, "I didn't even put your ring on your finger yet." He mumbled quietly.

Ignis let out another cry, and he let Gladiolus take his hand and start to slowly slide the large ring on his finger. Even for a few minutes after the fact, Ignis was still crying, and Gladiolus didn't think he could keep listening to it because it sounded so upsetting and sad to him. 

"Iggy what's wrong?" 

Ignis hiccuped and looked up into Gladiolus' honey gold eyes, "I wanted to do this first, I even have the ring. But you did it first!!" Ignis pulled out the silver band he was hiding in his pocket, and hiccuped again, "I wanted to do it for a long long time but I was too scared to!" 

Gladiolus giggled, "You're so cute Iggy." 

And tried to rub away Ignis' tears from his cheeks, going to far as to gently kiss one to try to get him to stop crying, and it somewhat worked. He wasn't sobbing anymore, but he wasn't not crying, a few tears still slipped out through his eyes. 

"Can I get my ring?" Gladiolus asked quietly, blushing and looking away once he finished and realized what he said. Ignis giggled, and nodded, sliding the far too large band onto Gladiolus' ring finger. The two sat down on a bench together, smiling brightly at everyone and everything, but mostly the other. 

They were there for a bit until Clarus ran in, asking Gladiolus if he knew where his wedding ring was. Gladiolus tried hard to hide the pink that tinged his skin as he looked away from his father, and to Ignis' finger. 

Gladiolus made a pout, "Sorry Iggy, I didn't have any money for a real ring so I borrowed my dad's.." 

"Wha-" Clarus looked down at his son, who was now gingerly and slowly removing the ring from Ignis' finger. Clarus watched flabbergasted as his son handed the gold band to his dad, and noticed he had his own over-sized ring on. Clarus grabbed it, still speechless by what he was witnessing. 

Gladiolus turned to Ignis, sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a good ring, Iggy.." 

Ignis' smile never left his face, "You don't need to give me a ring to show me that you...love me.."

Ignis grabbed his hand, "You have the ring I gave you though, it was my dad's before he died, and I think you should have it when we get married."

"I don't mean to interrupt this- but Gladiolus, did you take my wedding ring and give it to Ignis?" 

Gladiolus nodded, "Yeah, he said he promises to marry me when we get big and older." 

Clarus nodded slowly, then looked to Ignis who was smiling largely and blushing, the two still holding the others hand.

"I do promise to marry him when we get big and older because I love him." Clarus turned away, having a mental 'this is too cute' moment, hiding it very well by taking a deep breath and staying turned away. In this moment of 'oh my God', he heard Gladiolus quietly mumble "Love ya too Iggy" to Ignis.

He turned around to look at Ignis, then got down to his level, "Ignis." Ignis stiffened, nervous about what Clarus was going to say. 

"I expect to see you with us at family dinners. Tell your uncle Berin that I'll be by every Friday at five to come get you." 

Ignis squealed, "Gladio! Did you hear that?!" 

"I did!!"

*-*-*-*-*-*

3:12 PM  
Iggy Igs <3  
[We should go out to eat somewhere. Something nice and fancy, but not too fancy.]

3:17 PM  
Gladio Daddio <33  
[What'd you have in mind babe]

3:20 PM  
Iggy Igs <3  
[I'd like to take you to that new Tenebraen restaurant.]

3:20 PM  
Gladio Daddio <33  
[Actually maybe we can go to that new Tenebraen place]

3:20 PM  
Iggy Igs <3  
[It seems we both had it in mind. See you there soon.]

3:21 PM  
Gladio Daddio <33  
[Sounds good love ya Igs]

3:21 PM  
Iggy Igs <3  
[I love you too, Gladio.]

9:21 PM  
Gladio Daddio <33  
[Want me to come pick you up babe]

9:22 PM  
Iggy Igs <3  
[That'd be swell love.]

\-----------------

Ignis looked into his hands at the ring he purchased for this occasion. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and looking up. He gently stroked the inside of the ring, feeling his name engraved on the inside of the loop. 

"To any astral who's listening, I need him to say yes, I might just die if he says no." With a shaky exhale, Ignis opened his eyes and looked down at the ring. Ignis wanted to give Gladiolus his father's wedding ring when he proposed, but Gladiolus already had it since Ignis surrendered it to the man when they were much younger as a promise for them to stay together forever. Ignis was startles from his thoughts by a knock on the door, presumably Gladiolus. "Coming, coming." Ignis said, starting to the door, putting the ring back in its box and then opened the door, revealing a very beautiful Gladiolus. 

"It seems you've dressed to impress today, haven't we love?" 

Gladiolus grinned, "Well you dress to impress all the time, least I could do is look somewhat good." Ignis chuckled and pressed a kiss to the man's cheek. 

Gladiolus held out his hand, "Let's go, pretty." 

Ignis rolled his eyes, and grabbed his hand. The path they took led to the car, they got in, turned on the radio to their music playlist, had a good time in the car and arrived to the restaurant. They walked in, arm in arm then got seated. Ignis bit his lip when he sat down, nervously fidgiting his hands under the table and on his lap. 

Gladiolus sat down across from him, his happy smile getting replaced with a concerned look, "Iggy, baby boy, what's wrong?"

Ignis looked away shyly, "Nothing, just.." 

Their waiter then came over, "Drinks?" 

Gladiolus looked up at the waiter, then to Ignis. 

Ignis cleared his throat, "A bottle of your Sylleblossom wine, please." 

"One each?" The waiter asked, trying to untense Ignis with humor.

Ignis smiled up at the man apologetically, "Please." The waiter left for their wine, Ignis still visibly restless.

"Iggy, what's going on?" 

"Just- work is stressful this break makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong." Ignis half-lied, half-truthed. 

Gladiolus reached his hand across the table, signaling Ignis to take his hand, "You work too much baby, you need a nice break every once in a while." 

Ignis smiled at the man, and took his hand across the table, trying to not make it look like his hand was trembling and sweaty, "I suppose you're correct." 

The date continued like that, conversation flowing easily with them, smiles and laughs being exchanged and soon Ignis found himself feeling confident and calm.

"We should leave soon, it's getting late, I can-" Ignis held up a finger, efficiently silencing Gladiolus. 

Ignis took a deep breath, "Gladiolus." He started, standing up from his seat,

"I-I would like-like to.." Ignis started slowly falling to one knee, reaching for his pocket, 

"I would like to.. Add another ring t-to your fi-finger." Ignis gulped as he slowly pulled out the box, now fully knelt down in front of the man. He opened the box, showcasing the ring to his boyfriend. The silence in the room was terrible, and Gladiolus just sat there, staring with wide eyes at what Ignis was doing. After a minute or two that felt like hours, Gladiolus started chuckling, then began full-blown laughing. And that was when Ignis knew he was going to say no, oh how the gods were cruel. 

Gladiolus looked down at Ignis with a grin, "Iggy, I want you to take a wild guess to what's my in pocket right now." 

Ignis was silent, and tears were beginning to cloud his vision as he sat, arms now lowered to rest stop his knee. Gladiolus stood up, and pulled out a small box from his pocket, showcasing the ring inside of it. Ignis' lower lip began trembling, tears threatening to fall.

"I was going to take you to the Citadel's gardens to propose, but you beat me to it." 

Gladiolus got on his knees in front of Ignis, smiling brightly at him. "Will you be my husband, Ignis Stupeo Scientia?"

Ignis broke, and with a wail he started crying, "Yes! I will be your husband!!" He cried, launching himself at Gladiolus, holding him tightly. Cheers erupted from where they were, reminding them that they weren't alone, but at that moment neither of them could really care. When they finally broke apart, they shared a passionate kiss, and exchanged rings. Ignis managed through his crying that 'this ring looks like your father's', and Gladiolus nodded. 

"I found a copy of the one dad has, since I stole it from him when we were just kids to give it to you."

Ignis grabbed his now-fianceé's face, "We didn't break our promise to each other." He whispered, pressing his lips to Gladiolus' again, holding him right and not wanting to let go.

The Astrals sure were funny with what they did.

*-*-*-*-*-*

After the wedding, the two hadn't exactly had a honeymoon, but moreso a nice vacation for a few days. They were setting on the couch, cuddling and reading together, smiling fondly as they'd read. 

"Gladio." Ignis started, gently pushing the book to his husband's lap, 

"Perhaps we can do something else other than read together." He said, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Gladiolus asked, setting the book mark in the book and placing it down on the endtable next to them. Ignis smirked, slowly crawling onto the man's lap, and pressed a kiss to the man's lips. 

They'd pulled away, and Gladiolus nodded slowly when he knew what Ignis wanted, "Oh.. That." He'd said, moving his hands to Ignis' hips. Ignis grinned largely, pressing another kiss to the man's lips, offering his tongue to him in which Gladiolus happily accepted. Their hands began wandering, their tongues exploring the other's mouth, and Ignis was slowly grinding on Gladiolus. Ignis pulled away from Gladiolus, and started to slowly, teasingly unbutton his top, taking his time with each button. 

Gladiolus watched intently, enjoying how his fingers worked open each button on his white dress shirt. Gladiolus rolled his hips, enjoying the delicious noise that Ignis cried out when he'd felt it. Ignis bit his lip and looked at the man, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, 

"You're going to make love to me raw, Gladiolus, and you're not going to stop until I tell you to." 

He demanded, slowly tracing his hands down Gladiolus' chest. And next thing they knew, that was happening. Ignis was pushed down on the couch, Gladiolus atop him, violently thrusting into Ignis just as he said. Ignis' cries of pleasure were music to his ears, the pain of Ignis digging his nails into his flesh only getting dulled as they continued their act. Ignis was moaning his partner's name, moaning profanities, and just making very loud noise in general from the consistent pleasure.

A shift in position only made Ignis get louder, his leg resting atop Gladiolus' shoulder as they made love. Ignis felt himself cum onto Gladiolus with a loud scream, with Gladiolus soon following, filling Ignis with his own discharge. With a few more weak thrusts, Gladiolus stopped, pressing a lovely kiss to Ignis' lips. 

When he pulled back he saw that Ignis was now sobbing, but trying his hardest not to, "Did I hurt you?" 

Ignis shook his head, "I've just never been so happy before." He whimpered, covering his eyes with his arm, 

"I love you so much Gladiolus, I really do." He cried, reaching out to hold the man. Gladiolus leaned into his touch, and the two shared a loving embrace. 

"This all happened because you stole your father's ring." Ignis said with a weak laugh. Gladiolus chuckled, 

"I wouldn't change anything I did in the past if it means I get to have this beautiful future."

**Author's Note:**

> Pls flow my Birdy Tweety
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Iggysnewrecipe


End file.
